Somebody Help Me
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::AU::. One of the worlds that Kurogane, Syaoran, Fai and Sakura may live in, and one of the many battles that they would face. Don't know if I should continue. Thank you! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING AND MONEY OR PROFIT FROM THIS. It's purely fun ^__^

**Somebody Help Me**

The rain thundered down.

Shadows drew up, whispers spreading erratically. The town was silent accept for a set of fast paced footsteps and those dark, horrific whispers.

A vision haunted, confusing his mind as he continued to rush through that silent town. He wanted to wake up. It wasn't even a nightmare. The daylight saw to that. Each image, each corner, store, building, whisper and shadow burned deeply into his mind.

He wanted healing.

He wanted freeing.

He was slipping away.

He had no where to turn. There was nothing now. Only that blinding light that set in a new confusion as it did not go with or create the darkness where the whispers came from. The rain continued to pour, another confliction.

Blood fell in a line down his face as his ruined eye remained clamped shut to prevent any further blindness - if he only had the use of one eye; he needed to be able to use it.

His sword dangled from a limp and blooded arm, his legs were coated in tears and gashes, his torso much the same. But this particular battle was far from over. He needed to report his information back to the base.

Back to his Captain.

Back to Kurogane.

Movement to his left – his blind side – which he only noticed due to his intense training, forced him to push forwards in a burst or extra speed, only for him to stumble before he continued to run. The shadows had finished waiting, and now they wanted to swallow him. To eat him.

The demons of this world were like that.

Only a small handful of clans were willing to risk themselves by treading in the daylight to fight. The Light allowed the demons to roam freely, and they only left when the darkness came in the Sun's place.

The human's time was passing.

The time of the demons was coming.

And there were only the warding circles that could prevent the total wipe-out of the once dominant race.

Dashing forth once more, he continued to run. His whole troop had been killed, and he himself had barely made it out of there alive. Sticking to the darkness had given them only a small amount of safety – the demons were bolder in the day, and more likely to brave the shadows that were not quite full darkness.

And right now, they were hiding in the only place he could use for safety.

He needed to get back.

Now.

Skidding as he swung around the corner of the familiar 'Co-Op Estates' building, he let out a yell as he almost ran headlong into a seven-foot demon of the earth variety. Falling to the ground, his only remaining eye darted to search for possible escape points. Other demons – flying, earth and water elements – had noticed the stilled presence of the human boy.

His harsh breathing was setting an excitement through the growing crowd, and he knew that he had to move fast, and with a power that he currently didn't possess. Gritting his teeth, he shakily brought himself to his knees, hefting his weight onto his better leg, before slowly standing.

The demons were closing in on him now, and he had little choice but to ram head first into one of them in order to stand a chance of getting away. And it wouldn't be unscathed.

Steeling himself, he gulped, braced his teeth and ran with all his strength slamming his left, useless shoulder into the great hulk of the demon – presumably it's chest or torso area. Pushing into the slam, he managed to topple the ugly thing over, and gave a small shout as he was thrown over the things shoulder and landed on his back, taking the breath from him.

Aching all over, he scrambled onto his front, gasping as his shoulder gave a strange tearing noise, and a hiss of pain escaped him as the full extent of damage that that stunt had just done to him started to settle.

Picking himself up, he turned realising that he had been flung a small distance in the direction of the clan building wards. In the direction of safety.

His breath coming more harsher than before, sending the feeling of his lungs being torn from him through his throat, he stumbled along hoping that the small confusion would be enough of a head start for him to be seen by the patrols before the demon horde caught up.

Glancing over his shoulder once, he instantly regretted it, as he saw that the small head start he had just been given at a great cost, was quickly being rectified.

_Why do I always look back?_ He asked himself as he continued to drag himself in the stark sunlight, and towards the protective circles that had just come into view. It wasn't much further, but the demons were fast, and in his current state it was unlikely that he would get much further.

Pushing himself with each step, he continued to walk forwards determined not to look back again, that would probably sap the last of his strength from him, and most likely the last part of his sanity.

Grasping his sword, and slightly leaning on it, he could hear the approaching demons stomping and screeching as they closed in on him. They were too close, and hope had started to slip away.

He had almost give up when an arm grabbed him, and yanked him forwards, over a shoulder and he was abruptly turned so that his body was curved over the shoulder and he was facing the demons that were literally within reaching distance.

This didn't, however, last a moment as he then found himself to be swaying limply, the demons seeming to be getting further and further away, as the shoulder under him jostled and jarred his already bruised ribs.

Then he saw the ward tracings below and in front/behind him.

The next few minutes were a blur as he had somehow gone into the shelter of darkness – eye steadily adjusting as he was rushed through a number of rooms before he fell into the true safety of darkness as his consciousness left him completely.

The last thing he could recall was the comfort of a hand on his forehead, just over his damaged eye, and soft sheets.

~Being Haunted by a Whisper~

"Was there anyone else?"

"No, just the Vice-Captain, Your Majesty."

"Alright. I'll inform the Captain upon his return. Until then, do what you can for him, and please try to be as informative as possible on your report, I won't be able to stem the Captain's anger if it isn't complete - or ready for that matter. Just.. do what you can. And, thank you," the female voice was commanding, if not gentle and quite young.

Princess Tomoyo was a young woman of the Royal Daidouji Clan line, and as the youngest sister, she held the position of the main front for the people. Her powers of sight and telepathy were a great use into the goings on of the world, and it was only with her help and command that the Daidouji Clan held as many of the wardings as they currently held.

It also helped that the Vice-Captain in which she had just spoken of was a childhood friend of hers. They had grown up together from the young age of six, and the Vice-Captain had brought a new force of warding to the Daidouji's as he was the last in the line of a now destroyed Attack Clan. She had had a vision of him when she was five, and a year later, she had acted upon this vision as she and her new body guard had tread in the throws of the night with a small company to maintain their safety, and she had found the now Vice-Captain who had at that time, been hidden among the debris of a demon attack on a building which had not been warded.

They had become fast friends upon his recovery, and it was thought that one day they might even wed. Well, not if they had any say in it anyway. They were siblings as far as they were concerned, and therefore, no wedding was being planned. It was almost a joke between them, but not one shared by the rest of the Clan population.

Making her way back into the main battle room, where many maps and building plans had been strewn over the many tables that decorated the room, she settled into her seat at the back of the room almost gratefully. Heaving out a sigh, she allowed her mind to be at peace.

Seven men and three women had been lost, but at least one of their best had survived. And this meant that their absolute best warrior, the Captain Kurogane, would have his sanity intact.

He had brought the Vice-Captain up after all. Taught the boy everything he knew, and made sure that his morals stayed in tact as well as his health. There had only been one occasion where Kurogane hadn't cared for the boy, and that was when the Vice-Captain had first been brought to the Clan Palace.

"May I assist you with anything, Your Majesty?"

Souma was one of the few people who could speak to the Princess without using her title, yet the elder woman's politeness and her loyalty had always prevented the crossing of servant and protector into friendship.

Smiling tiredly, Tomoyo nodded in acknowledgement as she sat up from her slumped position. Her best friend was home, if not complete, but there were still five other patrols which had yet to return and it only a matter of time to see how many made it back this night. It had been awhile since they had had so many losses, but it wasn't as if it never happened.

It had just become less likely. They needed new wards, and possibly ones that would stay stable and effective. And manoeuvrable.

"Yes, thank you, Souma. We need to locate and recall the remaining patrols. And Kurogane needs to be informed of his Vice-Captain's current condition," standing, the amethyst eyed princess walked steadily over to the maps stretched out over the main table where red and blue symbols had been placed to show the ally and demon movements.

"How is Syaoran-sama?"

"Stable at best, unfortunately."

~A Chill Comes Over Me~

**Leoanda**: Well, this is just something that I thought of and wrote. I was inspired by the song "Somebody Help Me" by Full Blown Rose **which I do not own**. Thank you! ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING AND MONEY OR PROFIT FROM THIS. It's purely fun ^__^

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Toraus: **Thank you! It's nice to know that it was worth writing! Thank you!

**Infidel Pumpkin:** Thank you, thank you! I hope it lives up to expectation, since I wasn't sure whether to continue or not. Thank you!

**SuperMangaFan89:** Thank you so much! I hope it's worth the praise. Thank you!

**Dzem: **Thank you!! I hope this is worth the continuation. Thank you!!

Thank you to all reviewers once again! *Bows*

**Somebody Help Me**

_"It is only within the deepest throws of shadows that we truly know ourselves"_  
– Leoanda Taylor

Tired of the long days and too short nights, the Sun settled into the sky on what promised to be a good day for killing. The rain tumbled and thundered allowing dark shadows and patches of darkness in which the Daidouji Clan Patrols could search and destroy more freely in.

It was only three hours past dawn – nine o'clock in the morning – in which he received the call, via talisman.

The Calling Talisman was round in shape and warded so that only a human could touch it with out harming themselves. Connected through the central symbol, the Calling Talisman – or simply Calti as the Patrols had nicknamed them – a small word spoken in the old tongue would instantly transfer the voice patterns through to the double on the other end.

Captain Kurogane's of the First Daylight Patrol was connect directly to the Princess Tomoyo.

He had only ever received three calls so soon in the day before – the first of his fathers injury in battle when he had been younger, his mothers collapse from exhaustion a few years later, and the last being when the outer warding ring had fallen causing the town that they currently patrolled through to become extremely dangerous – and when he felt the tingle of the Calti activate in his pocket, he had the sense of dread that could only appear from a long line of bad experience.

"Yes," he pulled the wooden circle out of his inner pocket and spoke before the Princess had a chance.

"Captain Kurogane. I'm summoning you home. The Second Daylight Patrol has been attacked, leaving casualties. I will inform you of the details upon your return. You are to report directly to me. No stops along the way. Stay safe," the dark haired woman's voice came through strong and calm.

Something had happened.

Well, other than the attack.

Kurogane had always been confident in the men of the First and Second Daylight Patrol groups, and putting his Vice-Captain, Syaoran, in charge of the Second Daylight Patrol group had been a stroke of brilliance on his part, as they could protect and inspect the city in which they currently resided in better and in a much quicker time.

If there had been casualties that the Princess was unable to speak of over the Calti, then it made sense that Syaoran had been one of these.

That particular thought sent a small wave of dread through him. Slamming a door on it, he irritably thrust the Calti back into his pocket, and proceeded to order the rest of his patrol to begin heading towards the main building. A relief patrol – possibly the Third or Fourth Daylight Patrol coming in for an early shift – would most likely be there to exchange positions, and the city would remain as safe as it had been for the past two years.

However, the thought that Syaoran was injured would not leave his mind. It was rediculas really, in just how precious the boy had become to him. Yes, he had trained and practically brought the boy up from age six, but that did not mean that Kurogane was emotionally attached. He was, but he would never openly admit it.

And having trained the boy, he knew what the brunette could handle. The casualties that the Princess had mentioned had probably been in reference to the amount, or possibly one or two deaths that the boy had put on his own conscience, which he always did. Syaoran was just one stubborn emotional struggle after another, and each mistake that resulted in injury or misinformation he took the blame upon himself.

Kurogane was proud that he kid was able to hold the blame for his Patrol, but it still angered him that the kid would go so far as to punish himself for it. As far as Kurogane was concerned, mistakes happened and the consequences followed. As long as you learnt from them and dealt with them, then it wasn't that bad. Even with a number of deaths involved.

The kid really did take too much on sometimes.

~Free me, before I slip away~

The room was quiet, with only a low murmur of voices of the doctors walking about checking in on the patients, as Kurogane entered. He had sent the rest of his patrol to the front barracks – where they were to await new orders and possibly re-gear themselves to go back out on patrol – and had then gone to report to the Princess as instructed.

She had been exhausted from the many meetings and summons that she had to do on a daily basis in order to keep her sector safe and informed. He had not believed her when she had told him briefly that Syaoran had returned alone and badly injured. She did not know if his eye could be saved, and it was then that Kurogane had marched out of the hall and strode towards the infirmary.

Now, he stood at the door in the unusual quiet, eyes locked on one of the back beds where a bandaged brunette lay unconscious. Striding across to the bed, the Captain sat on the small stool that had been placed next to the bed – probably for him, but it had not entered his head – reaching out for the limp hand, but hesitated.

The boy was badly bruised, full of bandages, and a thick bandage had been wrapped over his right eye that blood had began to soak through. He was sweating, he obviously had a high temperature, and overall he looked pathetic. Worse than when Kurogane had first met him.

Pushing past his hesitance in annoyance, Kurogane took Syaoran's hand in his own, and swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. Seeing the boy in such a condition was a horrifying thing indeed. And not something he had thought he'd ever experience.

Sat in that stool now, Kurogane sat there all night.

~Heal me, wake me from this day~

**Two Years Later...**

Tapping his finger, annoyed, Captain Kurogane stood beside the Princess' pillow-throne as he waited for the First Daylight Patrol to return. It had been meeting after meeting, and with the Main Barrier working properly again (it had just been the case of destroying the remaining Demons and then rebuilding and repopulating the newly taken back town), Princess Tomoyo had her hands even more full than before the Barrier being rebuilt.

That was why Captain Kurogane now stayed to help take over the meetings and keep track of the more military-political workings that were happening over the past two years.

Syaoran had then taken over the First Daylight Patrol – against Kurogane's judgement – and had since been working to find and destroy all demons within their designated region. However, they never found the strong demon that had first ambushed and then obliterated the Second Daylight Patrol two years before. The brunette had never fully recovered emotionally from the disaster, but his grit determination had pulled him through – that and a little want of revenge.

Sighing irritably, Kurogane watched the large, open doorway that lead to the main corridor counting the seconds that his charge was late.

"About bleeding time," Kurogane roughly spoke across the great expanse of the joint meeting and throne room.

Since the incident two years before, Kurogane had always had that worry of something reoccurring to his Vice-Captain that may have just taken his life. He would never, however, say or indicate this in any way or form. And so, on every safe return, the Captain would always comment of Syaoran's lateness – even if he was slightly early.

Walking a brisk and steady pace, Vice-Captain Syaoran made his way towards his two most precious people, a small smile flitting over his face. His remaining eye glittering in humour.

"I'm on time. And I even brought presents," he said cheekily.

This earned him a darker scowl from the Captain and a small giggle from their Princess.

"Welcome back, First Daylight Patrol. I hope you were safe during your rounds," she smiled brightly at the group of ten men and women who were now kneeling before her, the Vice-Captain kneeling at the front just before her.

"Report, Vice-Captain. And then you can give me my present," she smiled back. The two late teens had made a habit out of purposely irritating Kurogane, seeing how far they could push him before he needed to leave the room. So far, Princess Tomoyo was winning 178 to 96. With the intention to win more.

The twitching eyebrow was an indication that they were winning.

"Of course, your majesty. To begin, the outer regions remain strong as the wards have held as expected. The carpenters are still working on the stone carvings that will be placed just out side the Hail fields. Harvest will be possible within the next year if the weather calls and all goes to plan. The old mill is solid, and although the layout if different from the plans we were previously given" – here, Syaoran pulled out a small scroll with the new, correct plans of the mill and handed to Tomoyo – "and a full search of the location has been documented on the second sheet."

Nodding, Tomoyo's smile never wavered as she saw this as good news. If they could inhabit the fields and produce a good enough harvest, then they would no longer need to pull out several patrols to search and travel to retrieved supplies that wouldn't last the year. This was very good news indeed.

"While conducting the search, Kamui and myself stumbled across an odd symbol that had been lightly etched onto one of the stones on the ground floor. We then proceeded to remove the large stone – which seems to have been left alone by the Demons – and we found a medium sized wooden box, with no lock or markings."

Waving his hand slightly behind him, Syaoran motioned for two of his officers – Domeki and Kamui – to place the box that they had been carrying since the find, in front of Tomoyo and Syaoran, before backing to their previous positions.

Leaning over, Syaoran carefully lifted the lid to reveal a thick, blue cylinder, with golden strands flowing from one end, and red marked spikes from the other.

"What on Earth is _that_?" Tomoyo asked. It was pretty in a way. But her inner powers were screaming out to her. It was not something innocent, and it should _not_ be left alone.

"I don't know. But Kamui couldn't find anything, and if it was 'awake' so to speak, Domeki's purification abilities would neutralise most, if not all, of it."

Nodding, she motioned for him to close the lid. Just looking at it made her tingle in apprehension. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes. Underneath the box, was this."

Standing, Syaoran placed his hand in his outer coat pocket, before pulling out the small object that fit easily in his hand, and holding it out for the Princess and Captain to see.

It was a small, stone egg.

**Leoanda**: Well, this is just something that I thought of and wrote. The song "Somebody Help Me" by Full Blown Rose **which I do not own** was used as the time breakage, mainly because I was listening to it at the time I wrote this. Thank you! ^__^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING AND MONEY OR PROFIT FROM THIS. It's purely fun ^__^ I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE LINE WHICH I STOLE FROM THE FILM "300" (those that have seen the film will know which one. I'll point it out at the end so that I don't spoil it if you haven't seen the film).

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Toraus:** I'm glad that you like it! *Smiles broadly* It's good to know that the time-skip thing worked, I was a little worried about it, so thank you! Yay! Go Syaoran and Tomoyo! I love the idea that they're so close that they can team up against Kurogane and beat him *Snickers* I love Kurogane an' all, but the thought of him loosing to a couple of teenagers he helped raise is just too much fun. Thank you once again!!

**Krylancelo:** I am still interested in this, and I am going to continue it since you all seem to like it so much. It's nice to know you're enjoying it, since that's what I'm writing it for. *Anime smile and head tilt* I like Syaoran the best, with Kurogane coming in close second with Tomoyo too! Thank you!!!!!

Thank you to all reviewers once again! *Bows*

**Somebody Help Me**

_"The dance is a poem for which each movement is a word."_  
– Mata Hari

//_The dreaded sunlight continued to filter in through the cracks in the boards of the widows._

_Kurogane had sat on the small wooden stool for over six hours, and the young teen laying still had yet to wake up. Shifting slightly, the Captain watched Syaoran's chest rise and fall. Despite his want… his need… to go out and destroy the things that had done this to _his_ ward… he couldn't find the strength to leave the brunettes side._//

Sighing inwardly, Kurogane pushed the memory to one side.

Syaoran was still holding out the egg towards them. The Captain didn't know what had made him remember that horrific wait, but he pulled his focus to that little egg, knowing that it was going to be trouble.

"How odd. Was their anything else?" Tomoyo asked, reaching her hand out for it.

"No. Nothing. I think that, perhaps, it was used as some sort of ward," Syaoran replied, letting the egg slip into the Princess' right hand.

"Or was hidden _under_ the other ward to keep it from harming anyone," Kurogane glared suspiciously at the thing. He hadn't liked it in Syaoran's hand, and he sure as hell didn't like it in Tomoyo's.

"Well…" Tomoyo's eyes glittered a bright violet colour for a few moments as she used her magic to scan the egg shaped object in her hand. "…It doesn't seem to be dangerous. I think you're right Vice-Captain. It _does_ seem to hold some form of barrier or defensive magic. But its old... and it _is_ inactive."

"Doesn't stop it from being dangerous," Kurogane muttered.

Smiling, Tomoyo handed the egg back to her Vice-Captain. Nodding to herself, she motioned to the egg, and then at Syaoran. "I want you to take care of it. Keep it on you at all times."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"No."

Everyone looked at the tall, dark Captain, surprised. Tomoyo's eyebrows disappeared under her fringe, and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?" The amethyst eyed princess asked.

"No. He's not going to take care of it. It's too dangerous. Let one of those two" – here he pointed towards Kamui and Domeki – "take care of it. He has other things to be thinking about without added, unneeded danger." Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurogane stood tall over them, trying to make his decision final.

"I can handle it, Captain," Syaoran spoke directly at him, not breaking eye contact. "I handle with danger everyday, just like everybody else, and it would take my mind off what needs doing if I'm busy worrying about whomever on my team ends up taking care of it. I shall look after it, and I'll still take care of my duties."

"Now that that's taken care of," Tomoyo interrupted the argument before it came into full fruitation, clapping her hands once, "Vice-Captain Syaoran, you and your team have the rest of the day off, and you will all resume your duties and patrols tomorrow at the 2nd Seg*. Until then, you have your leave." Nodding to the rest of the team, the Princess turned to Syaoran, "Please stay behind for a few moments, Vice-Captain."

Receiving a nod in reply, the three waited for everyone else to leave the room before Kurogane started growling.

"You are _not_ taking care of that _thing_," he ground out.

"Yes, he is," Tomoyo confirmed. "That isn't why I asked him to stay behind. Syaoran," she turned to the teen, "I have a special mission for you – without any sort of team – and it will have to remain absolutely secret."

"I accept your mission," Syaoran immediately responded, bowing slightly.

"He's not taking that thing," Kurogane ground out.

Sighing, Syaoran stood up straight – his now seventeen year old, six foot height leaving only four and a half inches between the Captain and the Vice-Captain – and looked Kurogane straight in the eye.

"I'm not arguing with you, Kurogane. Please, just let me do this. Nothing is going to happen," he said sternly. He knew the consequences of making mistakes. His eye was a constant reminder of it, and he wasn't about to make any more mistakes. He hadn't in the past two years.

"You don't know that. It'd be best if you left that thing here, with one of those two. You don't have to put yourself at any risk. Not again."

Swallowing, Syaoran pushed past his guilt and held firm. That had been the first time Kurogane had gotten close to talking or even mentioning two years ago.

//_A tired, dull eye opened._

_Blinking, Syaoran noticed that something was off. Shifting, the brunette felt every inch of his skin burn as he tried to move. Feeling a slight weight, pushing on his hand, Syaoran ignored the heavy burn in his chest and neck as he looked at the source. His eye landed on his superior, his mentor, and his father figure._

_Kurogane sat slumped on a wooden stool, his eyes closed, and his hands wrapped firmly around Syaoran's left hand. At his movement, Kurogane's eyes opened at he looked at Syaoran, who was breathing harshly and in obvious pain. There was definitely tears glimmering at the corners of the elder mans eyes._

_Syaoran cried._//

Blinking to prevent the tears from welling up again at the memory, Syaoran stood stubbornly, refusing to back down. "I can do this. Please, trust me."

"I do. It's not you that I don't trust. It's that thing."

"Regardless," Tomoyo sighed, "Syaoran is going to take care of the egg. Now, Syaoran I want you to complete this mission as subtly as possible. It would be very problematic if one of the ministers from the capital found out about this."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

~I've seen the face of my reflection~  
Of my reality

The 'ministers' were the 'advisors' from each of the populated areas both militant and otherwise, and they were supposed to 'advise' the person in charge of each area on the goings on. They never took blame for any wrong doings, but were greedy enough that they insisted on taking credit for the better ideas.

Nobody liked them, but were considered important if just for sake of procedure. Thankfully, they were not a large part of society.

Princess Tomoyo, Captain Kurogane and Vice-Captain Syaoran were all well known in the military for politically despising the ministers, so it is with great caution that they had to move around without the ministers noticing certain missions being carried out that the ministers did not particularly like.

Growling, Kurogane had stormed from the hall leaving the two young wards behind. If they wanted to cause trouble and put the brunette teen in even more imminent danger than he already was by carrying that damn _thing_ that that was their problem.

Sighing through his nose in annoyance, the Captain headed to the indoor training grounds where he was going to have an hour long session of beating up anyone in range.

He already knew the mission details – he had insisted on working out every detail to make the mission less dangerous, if it was at all possible – and that hadn't put him in a good mood to start with. Now, it was made worse.

He didn't trust or like the egg. And he didn't like Syaoran carrying it.

//_"The gods blessed me with a spare."_//

Growling, Captain Kurogane walked the main corridors in a dark and foul mood.

~I'm being tortured by the future~  
Of things yet to be

Tucking the egg into one of his many pockets, Syaoran bowed in acceptance of his new orders.

"The ministers wouldn't like this at all," he commented.

"No, they wouldn't. But it's necessary. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt us, or our current budget," she smiled brightly. It was an internal joke among them that the budget would suffer greatly if only because it was really the only thing that could hurt the re-capturing of the cities. And there wasn't any real proof that this would happen anyway. They just couldn't be bothered with the large amounts of complaints they always seemed to be receiving from the ministers.

"I should be done by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. Thank you, Your Majesty." Bowing formally, Syaoran smiled back at the Princess before leaving.

He had not liked hurting Kurogane, but it had needed to be done. The incident had been hanging over them for too long, and it had need addressing. Syaoran was seventeen, and in this part of the world he was considered a full grown adult, even if the Captain didn't see it that way.

Kurogane needed to let go of Syaoran one day, and the incident had unwittingly pulled that back a few years. But Syaoran was his own man now, and he needed to make these choices on his own.

Frowning, Syaoran wondered how he was going to make up with his mentor, as he knew he had to. It _had_ been a little harsh. Shaking his head, the brunette marched forwards concentrating on his new mission.

The weight of the egg was a comfort in his left hand pocket.

**Leoanda**: The song "Somebody Help Me" by Full Blown Rose **which I do not own** was used as the time breakage, mainly because I was listening to it at the time I first wrote this. Thank you!

Notes:

Okay, first off, I'm sorry for not really moving this along, but I wanted to show everyone that theres still a lot of tension going on even after two years. And things are going to be a bit strained between them.

Secondly, the reference from the film "300" was //"_The gods blessed me with a spare."_// and will be appearing in full context in the next chapter (with why it was spoken).

And lastly:

*2nd Seg – this means '2nd Segment'. The days for the military personal, plus Tomoyo, are split into periods or 'Segments'. The Segments go like this:

1st Seg – 00:00-05:00  
2nd Seg – 05:00-10:00  
3rd Seg – 10:00-15:00  
4th Seg – 15:00-20:00  
5th Seg – 20:00-00:00

These segments allow for the Day and Night Patrols to alternate between their patrols and duties. For example, Syaoran's team is told to start their patrol at 2nd Segment. This means that they take over the 1st Night Patrol and begin the 1st Day Patrol which is the least dangerous Day patrol of the day. The most dangerous patrol of the day is the 3rd Segment – which is the Patrol that Syaoran's team is usually landed with. Tomoyo giving them the 2nd Seg means that she's going easy on them.

**Thank you once again!!!!!**


End file.
